Inupunzel
by Silvanon of the Orchard
Summary: Inuyasha style retelling of Rupunzel.
1. Chapter 1: The Couple

**Inupunzel**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

**Chapter 1: The Couple**

Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a maiden named Izayoi. Izayoi's family was well-to-do, and all her life she had everything her young heart could desire. Eventually, however, there came a day when she thought to desire something her parents could not buy for her. "I want to fall in love with the most handsome man in all the world!" she proclaimed.

Her parents made every effort to introduce her to all the handsome young men of the country, but she was not satisfied with any of them. This one was too plain, and that one had funny ears, and the guy from yesterday didn't have the right sense of humor. And more than a few eventually demonstrated, to Izayoi's maidenly discontent, that they also lacked an appropriate appreciation for her beautiful self. "I can't believe that boy said such horrid things to me, just because I told him his nose looked like a pig snout!" she stormed to her mother.

The parents consternation grew as their daughter's displeasure mounted. "I think, dear husband, we have raised a monster," the concerned mother whispered as they watched another wealthy family's most eligible son storm out. "Yes, quite," replied the father. "We should not have spoiled her so much. I'm afraid only a monster would have her, now."

"A monster, you say?"

The startled father realized too late that their daughter could overhear his conversation. "Ah, my dear, I didn't mean..." he began to appease.

"Humph," interrupted the daughter. "Well, maybe you're on to something. None of these stupid human boys is good enough. I've heard tales that demons men posses beauty far beyond a normal human's. Perhaps I've been looking in the wrong place." Izayoi nodded firmly to herself. Her surprised parents couldn't manage a word as they watched her leave the room.

When she returned a few minutes later in her walking dress, with a small bundle tied across her back, her father was somewhat recovered. "Where are you going, princess?" he asked her .

"I'm going into the woods in search of my one true _demon_ love!" proclaimed Izayoi grandly.

"Y-you can't be serious," stuttered the father.

"Of course I am," replied Izayoi. "I'm always serious about love."

"But, my dear, my princess," her father said pleadingly, "you know it's forbidden for humans and demons to have relationships with each other."

"That's a stupid law," Izayoi dismissed, "and I have no intention of letting it get in the way of finding my one true love."

With that Izayoi strode out the door, leaving her stunned parents unable to stop her.

After a while, the mother let out a long worried sigh.

"Look on the bright side, dear," comforted her husband. "Perhaps the monsters won't want her either."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Izayoi entered the woods confidently. She didn't take the well-used and somewhat dusty path, which she knew would eventually lead her to the next town. Instead, she struck off through the trees in a spot that looked particularly undisturbed by humans. She hummed cheerfully to herself as she walked along, keeping a careful eye out for any handsome demon men.

She didn't find any the first day. After a bit of thought, she decided she was satisfied with this – after all, it wouldn't be nearly so romantic if she found her true love quite so soon. Tomorrow would be better timing. She settled herself down for a romantic night under the stars, eating a romantically spartan dinner of bread and cheese.

The next morning she decided that sleeping under the stars was not really as wonderful as she had imagined. She'd much rather have had her bed to sleep in, or at least a tent and blankets. The rocks that had decided to creep up and poke her in the back while she slept were decidedly _un-_romantic. Rather than the wonderful quester, she was beginning to feel the damsel in distress. "Yes," she told herself, "now would definitely be the time for a romantic meeting with a heroic demon prince. I'll definitely be rescued any moment now."

Showing a shocking lack romantic timing, all the handsome demon men declined to appear the second day as well. Feeling decidedly ill-abused at her lack of rescue, Izayoi spent another night exposed to the elements. She was decidedly grumpy when she awoke the next morning. Still, she decided to continue on. She had a stubborn streak, and her pride would be wounded if she turned back now. So, with as much determination, but far less cheer, she walked on for a third day.

Or limped on, rather. Her shoes, as much used to indoors as she was, had decided they liked outdoor life so little that they were giving up. She encountered further problems with her hair. Normally it fell in long, beautiful silky tresses. Two nights of tossing and turning in the dirt, and two mornings without a proper brush to comb it, had left Izayoi's hair knotted and snarled. Where before it would slip smoothly past leaf and brush, it now caught at every opportunity. Izayoi constantly had to stop and untangle herself, and so was making far worse time than before.

Late in the afternoon Izayoi's hair decided it was done with small tangles, and went for an epic one, instead. Around the same time, the blisters developing on her feet decided to stop sort of hurting and start _really_ hurting. Izayoi miserably balanced on first one foot, and then the other, and she tried to free her hair from the bush it had caught in. The bush was thorny, and her hands were soon scratched and bleeding from the effort. Her hair wouldn't come loose. It was too much. Izayoi sank down to her knees (her caught hair wouldn't let her go further) and settled in for a good cry.

"What have we here?" a smoothly menacing voice interrupted her sniffles.

Izayoi froze. Although the voice was strange and alien, she recognized the confident tone of voice being used, and the malice in it made a shiver run down her spine. She suddenly remembered every nursery story she'd ever been told about demons having humans for dinner. She knew with gut-clenching certainty that she had fallen into the power of a creature that could and would do her serious harm.

"Well?" the demon demanded, impatient.

Izayoi turned her tear-streaked visage to the demon. She lifted her eyes to meet his, intending to plead for her life, but her breath caught and the words died on her tongue. It happened that fast. She fell in love.

He was _beautiful_. Not the sort of beautiful she'd imagined, back in her home as she packed for her adventure. She'd imagined a type of beauty that she would drag around town and show off, so she could listen to everyone comment what a handsome couple they were together and how she'd found the only man worthy of her. No, this man did not posses the humble beauty she'd imagined. _His_ was a beauty that made her feel small and grubby and plain. She knew she would never be worthy of him. And that she'd give everything trying to be.

In the back of her mind, she still knew that this creature was probably going to kill her. The significance of the idea had changed, however. She had so little time, she must memorize his features as quickly as possible. She drank in his long white hair, his golden eyes, the stripes marking his cheeks, his regal bearing. She would take the memory of them to her grave.

She was so busy preparing for her eminent demise that it took her some time to realize that it wasn't actually happening. He hadn't made any aggressive move towards her since she'd turned around. In fact, he seemed to be staring at her as intently as she was staring at him. Perhaps he was horrified into momentary immobility by her ugliness? She had never before considered herself ugly, but to such a creature she surely must appear so. But his expression didn't appear to be horrified. In fact, as he continued looking at her, his gaze appeared to be softening. "What could it mean?" she wondered in confusion.

At last the demon took a step forward. Izayoi braced herself, but he merely knelt down next to her. "You seem to be having some difficulties," he said, and his voice was gentle. He began deftly to loosen her hair from the bush's entanglement. Izayoi twisted around so she could watch him work, and continued silently staring. She wanted to stop him, to tell him not to lower himself like that, but no words would come.

Finally he finished, pulling the last strands of her hair free of the bush. He held them draped over his hand for a moment, staring at them. He dropped the tress, and instead looked at Izayoi's face, studying her expression. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he slowly lifted a hand and ran it through the length of her hair. She shivered slightly, but didn't otherwise move. He seemed to gain confidence, and he ran both his hands through her hair several times, in a combing motion. Then he sat back, a small smile on his lips. "There," he said.

Izayoi tentatively touched her hair, and found it lying silky smooth, like it had before her camping adventures. "Th-thank you," she stammered.

The demon's smile widened a little. He took her hand as she was lowering it, and stood up, drawing her up too. She gasped involuntarily as her feet took the weight – she'd forgotten her blisters. The demon's smile dimmed, and he made a small noise of displeasure. "Your feet need tending," he stated. He glanced down at the thorn-pricked hand he held. "So do your hands. Come."

He gathered her up in his arms, and then they were flying through the forest at dizzying speed. In less time than Izayoi could have imagined, the scenery had completely changed. The demon deposited her in a small dry cave at the base of a mountain she didn't know, and told her to wait there. She did as she was told, anxiously awaiting his return. She didn't have long to wait, and soon, much to her embarrassment, she found herself being gently tended to by the demon.

For a week she stayed in the little cave. Her hands and feet were medicated by the demon until they grew well again. She had water from a nearby lake, and every day ate the food brought to her by the demon. He rarely left her, and she always eagerly anticipated his return. Though her awe of him continued, she learned to overcome her timidity, and the two spent long hours conversing. To her wonder and joy, she found that the demon seemed to be as much in love with her as she was with him.

Then came the day when the demon, returning again to the cave with food for her, had a worried expression instead of a gentle one. "The forest has caught wind of us," he told her. "I cannot continue to keep you here. I must return you to your people." Izayoi tried to protest, but the demon simply picked her up, as he had before. A brief run later, he was depositing her at the edge of her village. "I shall visit you as often as I can," he told her, and he kissed her gently. Then he was gone.

Izayoi knew it was hopeless to try to follow him. In despair she sat down where she was, and cried. And that's how the villagers found her. The whole village rejoiced to have her back, or at least pretended to, and her parents rejoiced in earnest. They kept careful watch over her from then on, and although she went to the forest's edge every day, she was not allowed to enter it again.

Three months passed, and Izayoi's demon did not come again. With each passing day she felt her hope of seeing him again dimming. She would have fallen into total despair, except for one fact. Her demon had disappeared, but he had not left her without reminder of himself: she was pregnant.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Next chapter: The Priestess. I hope you'll look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Priestess

**Inupunzel**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

**Chapter 2: The Priestess**

Izayoi had never made herself a favorite in her village. She'd been too proud, too demanding, and too obnoxious. So, it was much discussed and debated when the villagers discovered her to be so much changed after her week in the forest. Some people (of the more forgiving type) even ventured to begin to like her. Everyone was curious as to the cause of the change. When it became apparent that Izayoi was expecting, most felt they had found an answer to the puzzle. The few who had started to like Izayoi now looked on her with pity. Those who still held onto resentment shook their heads at her and generally felt it to be some type of divine justice, that the unpleasantly haughty young lady should be cursed with an illegitimate child. Izayoi's spurned suitors might have been foremost in this head-shaking, except for one thing: The new round of gossip centered around debating who the father was, and the prime suspects were the young men who'd been visiting her a few months back. As local suspicion fell on first one unlucky son and then another, their families hotly denied the rumors. As for Izayoi's family, they denied nothing. The rumors were humiliating, but the unsuspected truth was far worse.

The pregnancy did not go well. As the second trimester started, Izayoi fell desperately ill, and soon could not rise from her bed at all. One doctor after another was called, but none could help her. They all pronounced they had never seen such a pregnancy. It seemed almost as if Izayoi's body was trying to do battle with the new life growing inside her. Izayoi's parents ceased fearing for their daughter's reputation, and started fearing for her life.

For Izayoi's part, she might have given up on her own life, but when she thought of the demon's child inside her who would also be lost if she gave in, she found the strength to continue living. Her demon lover had not returned to her and she was too ill to go seeking him, but she was determined to see his offspring. So she clung to life, one desperate day after another, fighting a battle she would not admit she was losing.

The servants took to whispering around her, as if she was really already deceased, and they were simply waiting for the announcement. Even her parents started acting as if her death was certain. She defied them all, but at last came the day when she knew she had no more strength to draw on. She had become a pale skeleton of her former self, the only rounded part of her body being the belly made by the child in her womb. Her body had no reserves left. She wept bitterly as she watched from her bed the sun setting through her window, not believing she would live to see another morning. Her tears were for the beloved face she would never see again.

Her mind grew fuzzy as the light dimmed. It was with hazy detachment that she saw a pale figure at her window. The figure opened her window and entered her room, where it seemed to resolve itself into the shape of her demon lover. "I wonder if I am already dead," Izayoi thought to herself bemusedly, "or if this is a pre-death delusion." Her befuddled mind struggled with the puzzle while the demon figure approached her bed. Her mind perked up a little, however, when the figure took her hand – his touch felt rather too real to be a delusion, and his grieved expression spoke more of the mortal world than the afterlife. "I think you might really be here," she half mumbled.

"Yes, I am here," he said, "at long last. And I find you in such a condition! I am sorry I did not come sooner. There has been much strife among the demons these past months, and I didn't want to risk involving you, so I stayed away. If I had known you were expecting I would have found a way to come to you before this." The demon finished in a low, angry voice.

"I'm sorry you did not know, but I did not have a way to tell you," defended Izayoi.

The demon stopped her with a quick shake of his head. "I am not angry with you, Love, only with myself for not considering the possibility, and for leaving you to go through this alone. I can see it has not been easy for you."

"No," Izayoi confirmed. "The doctors do not know what to do for me. I think I am dying," It did not hurt so much to admit it, now that she had seen her beloved's face again. Izayoi felt her mind beginning to go blank.

"Izayoi! Do not leave!" said the demon desperately, seeing her state. He took up both her hands now, and to Izayoi's surprise, her mind began to clear. She felt a strange energy coursing into her. It seemed to come from the peculiar warmth of the demon's hands holding hers.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "I feel a bit better!" She carefully sat up.

"Don't push too far," the demon cautioned, but he smiled a little as he said it, and released her hands. The smile quickly faded back into a concerned look, however. "That won't last you very long."

"Ah, I see," she said, and laid back down.

The demon ran a caressing hand through her hair. "I had heard that pregnancy is often difficult for human women, when the child carries demon blood," he mused.

"Is there anything that can be done?" whispered Izayoi.

The demon frowned. "I've heard rumors that an herb called rapunzel can help," he replied. "Unfortunately it is difficult to come by. I only know of one place where it grows, and that a dangerous place to visit." He glanced down at Izayoi's concerned face, and his expression softened. "Don't worry, though. It is not too difficult for me. I will get the rapunzel for you."

Izayoi wanted to tell him to wait, not to go, but he was too swift for her. He kissed her gently but rapidly, told her he would be back in three day's time, and was gone almost before he was done speaking.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was indeed one place in the land where rapunzel grew. It was not a place most people would consider dangerous, but to a demon it was one of the most dangerous places of all. Rapunzel only grew in the garden of the Priestess Kikyo. All priestesses were the sworn enemies of demons, but Kikyo was particularly renown for her skill in hunting them. Entering her domain would be dangerous indeed. If the demon had been a lesser being, he would not have dared it at all. As it was, he approached with great caution.

With senses on high alert, he approached the high wall surrounding the Priestess's garden. He did not feel the painfully sparkling aura he associated with the presence of a priestess, and the wall itself did not seem to have any supernatural defenses. That made sense. Few demons would have reason to come pilfering herbs, and anything else would be stopped by the wall itself. The demon sprang lightly to the top of the wall, where he perched a moment to survey the garden. Every herb he had ever heard of, and many he hadn't, grew here. Each had it's own small plot of ground neatly laid out. The demon had only the rumored description of rapunzel to go by, having never seen it in person, so he was relieved to see that the various herbs were labeled. A smallish plot on the small side was labeled rapunzel, and the plants in it matched the description he'd heard.

There were no signs of any humans inside the garden, so the demon jumped down and made his way to the patch of rupunzel. It was early in the year still, but enough of the leafy greens were far enough sprouted already that he should be able to take Izayoi a sufficient amount. He carefully collected the biggest leaves into a pouch he'd brought for that purpose.

The sound of a bow being pulled taunt caused him to freeze. "And what business has a demon in my garden?" said an angry feminine voice.

The aura of a priestess was suddenly unmistakable. The demon mentally admonished himself. He'd been so absorbed picking the best rapunzel that he'd not kept sufficient watch for the return of Kikyo. Slowly he straightened and turned to face the priestess. He did not want to fight her. He felt confident he could eventually win, but it would be a long battle, and he was in a hurry. Kikyo was undoubtedly an enemy to demons, but he knew that among the humans she was said to be kind and fair, if stern. He decided to try his luck. "I apologize for my rude intrusion, honorable Priestess. I do not come to trouble you or any human. Rather I am here out of necessity, and want only a few herbs. My mate is having a hard pregnancy and may die of it, so I came seeking remedy for her."

Kikyo listened to him without moving, keeping her drawn arrow pointed at him. However, her expression softened as he concluded his explanation. "I am glad of any man, demon or human, who takes such care for his mate," she said, "but rapunzel is a human medicine, it will not help a demon's pregancy."

"Ah," the demon said, then continued, "still, I ask you the kindness of allowing me to take it." His hopes of leaving peacefully died as he watched Kikyo's expression harden and grow stormy.

"I see," she said shortly. "You have come for a human medicine because you have committed the worst of all crimes, and have gotten a human woman pregnant." Kikyo's expression showed no mercy now. "Neither you nor the child should be allowed to live!"

The demon quickly dodged to one side as she loosed her arrow at him. The glowing missile hit the garden wall instead, where it exploded, leaving a wide hole. Kikyo quickly fired a second arrow, and this time the demon dodged back through the hole. As he hit the outside, he dashed for the forest, using his demon speed to run from the fight he didn't have time for.

"You won't escape me, foul demon!" Kikyo called after him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days after the demon's visit were some of the longest Izayoi had ever lived through. Though she initially felt physically better than she had in some time, she was beset with worry for her lover. As the days slowly passed, and her borrowed strength faded, her anxiety only grew. At long last the promised third day arrived. The daylight hours crawled by like years. Izayoi anxiously cheered the sun in its slow trek across the sky, towards the horizon, trying to hurry the advance of the night, when she might see her demon again, and know that he was alright.

Finally nighttime arrived. If she'd had the energy, she would have paced the floor as she waited. Instead she drummed her fingers against her bedsheets. And then at last the awaited figure appeared at her window. She gasped in relief to see him there, alive. He slipped inside her room, and was instantly by her bedside. She held up a hand to him. "You are unhurt?" she asked him worriedly.

"No need to concern yourself, I am well," he told her. But his movements did not console her. They were quick and anxious.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I'm being followed," he admitted. "I can't stay long, I don't want her following me here to you." He was untying a bag from his belt as he spoke. He handed it to her. "Here, this is the rapunzel. Eat a little of it each day, in a salad if you like. It will make you well."

Izayoi clutched the bag to her. "Thank you. But who is following you? Someone dangerous?"

The demon nodded. "Dangerous to me and you, and our child. It's the Priestess Kikyo."

"Oh!" said Izayoi, instantly comprehending the danger. "What should we do?"

"You stay here and get well," replied the demon instantly. "Kikyo knows I have taken a human mate who is now with child, but she doesn't know who you are or where you are. I will go and lead her away from here."

"But," Izayoi found herself yet again attempting to oppose her lover's plans.

"Don't worry," interrupted the demon, sensing her concern. "I'll be safe. I'll lead the little priestess on a merry chase. And if I'm forced to fight her, I'm match enough for the likes of her."

Izayoi opened her mouth to object again, but the demon didn't pause to let her speak. "I don't like it, but I probably won't be able to return before the baby is born." Here he quickly but deliberately sniffed at Izayoi. "Yes, the baby will be a boy," he stated. "Name him Inuyasha, and give him this." The demon handed Izayoi a bundle of red cloth. He gazed tenderly down at Izayoi for a long moment. "Take care, my love. Be well," he said finally. And then he was gone again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the servants were commanded to prepare a special salad for Izayoi, and to put in it the leafy greens she gave them. Each day she made the same request, giving the servants a few more greens. Her condition steadily improved. By the time her pregnancy came to term, she looked like her old self again.

At last came the day when Izayoi's labor began. Despite the pain, she fiercely drove all the doctors away. There was no telling how her child might appear, and there was no telling what a doctor might do with a newborn of obvious demonic heritage. She would not risk her child, so she suffered the labor alone. Finally the baby was born. As the father had predicted, it was a boy. He appeared mostly human, but he had his father's golden eyes and white hair. The little ears perched on top of his head were soft, fuzzy and triangular, like a puppy's ears. Izayoi named him Inuyasha.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Next chapter: The Child.

I hope you'll look forward to it:)


	3. Chapter 3: The Child

**Inupunzel**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

**Chapter 3: The Child**

Izayoi kept Inuyasha and herself sequestered in their rooms. She accepted her meals from the servants at her door, and once a week she bundled her baby in blankets, taking special care to cover his ears and hair, and let them in for an hour to clean. She did allow visits from her parents, for they knew the truth of her baby's parentage, but for the same reason their visits were infrequent and brief. She was terribly lonely, but she knew Inuyasha's life was forfeit if the truth were found out. So she spent her days in quiet solitude, tending her infant and hoping for his father's return. As time marched on without word from him, her worry grew.

Inuyasha was only a few months old when the news came. Izayoi woke from a restless sleep to find a tall, masculine figure with sweeping silver hair and an authoritative presence standing over Inuyasha's crib. Her heart leaped and she sat up, reaching out to him, thinking him her long-absent love. Then he turned and as the moonlight lit his face, she saw she had been mistaken. The demon looked at her with cold eyes. "So," he said. "The rumors were true. My late father did spawn a half breed."

Izayoi's sleep-befuddled mind struggled to make sense of the pronouncement. "Late?" she repeated in confusion.

"My father died in battle two months past," was the flat reply.

The news hit Izayoi like a physical blow. "Kikyo?" she managed to gasp out.

"After being wounded by the priestess, he fell to a rival who took advantage of his weakness."

It was a nighmare come true. Izayoi curled up on her bed and began to sob. "It's all my fault!" she wailed. "Oh, what should I do?"

The demon paused on his way out the window to answer her question. "Die."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Izayoi's meal trays remained untouched, the servants alerted her parents. They entered her chambers to find their daughter sitting upon her bed, holding her infant infant in listless arms and gazing at the wall with blank eyes. No amount of pleading or bargaining could make her eat. She did not respond to shouting or threats. Finally her mother attempted to slap some sense into her, but Izayoi simply left her head facing the way the slap had directed it, staring just as blankly in the new direction. They concluded that a doctor must be called in. With great reluctance the mother lifted the baby from Izayoi's unresisting hands and hurried him away to another room where the doctors would not see his condemning features.

The doctors came. At her parents' insistence, they examined Izayoi from every angle; poking, prodding, and questioning. Their efforts yield only one small response. "He's dead," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and refused to move again. The doctors looked at the empty crib beside her bed, made their own assumptions, and told Izayoi's parents there was nothing more they could do for her.

In a week's time, Izayoi had followed her lover to the grave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyo was on the last leg of her self-appointed task. Her battle with the thieving demon who'd dared to pair with a human had not gone as well as she'd wished, but she'd received word soon after that he had been removed from this world. That contented her on his score – he would not impose upon humanity any further. All that remained now was to remove his unholy offspring from this world as well.

He had been careful to hide from her the whereabouts of his lover and child, but not careful enough. Fortunately for Kikyo, her reputation preceded her, and the lesser demons of the forests were easily terrified into revealing the rumors they'd heard. It took some time to sift through the variations of the story and find out the truth, but Kikyo felt confident she had finally ferreted out the right location.

Kikyo entered the village and was immediately accosted by several curious children. She smilingly answered their questions, and soon they ran off to broadcast the news of her arrival. In short time the local shrine keeper came hurrying out to meet her. She questioned the man with care, and soon had him recounting the local gossip. Included was the tale of a local family's daughter who had become pregnant out of wedlock and subsequently become a recluse. The tragic story claimed that the child had died, and that the grief-struck mother had passed away not two days prior. Kikyo made sympathetic noises and requested directions to the family's home, saying she would like to see what comfort she might offer. Privately she resolved to confirm the details of the story while she was at it. If luck was with her, the infant in question was the one she sought, and if even more luck was with her, the child was indeed already deceased.

The family in question turned out to be quite wealthy. As a priestess of great renown, Kikyo easily obtained an audience with the master of the house. She studied the man with his graying hair and grief-lined face sitting opposite her as she offered perfunctory civilities. What would be the best way to get from him the information she required? Her ruminations were made unnecessary when the man's wife entered the room carrying a baby.

"We are glad you have come to us, Lady Kikyo," the woman greeted her. "We are in need of your wisdom."

Kikyo nodded to the woman. "Then I as well am glad that I have come. How may I be of assistance?"

The woman unwrapped the baby's blankets, revealing what Kikyo already knew to expect. She had found her hanyou. "Our daughter died two days ago, leaving this child to us. As you can see, he is not human," the woman explained.

"Lady Kikyo!" the husband broke in urgently. "We loved our daughter, but even if it is her child, we cannot raise a demon!"

Kikyo stared down at the baby. "Half-demon," she corrected absently. The baby murmured sleepily, then blinked his eyes open and peered blurrily up at her. After considering her for a moment, he smiled a happy baby grin and began waving a chubby fist around. "I did not expect him to appear so human," she admitted.

The homeowner seemed nonplussed by her response, but quickly rallied. "Even so, if we try to raise him it will only be a matter of time before we're run out of town."

Kikyo nodded her agreement. "Yes, you are right. There are many reasons why he cannot be allowed to live among humans." She pulled herself up straight, and looked the couple in the eyes. "I am leaving the village tonight. I will take this child with me."

The husband looked relieved, but the wife must have caught something of Kikyo's intent, for she grabbed the priestess's arm and inquired urgently, "You won't harm him, will you? You'll find some place where he can grow up safely?"

Kikyo looked down again at the babe and thought of his human half. "I will do what I can," she sighed.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Next chapter: The Tower.

I hope you'll look forward to it:)


	4. Chapter 4: The Tower

**Inupunzel**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

**Chapter 4: The Tower**

Past the borders of any city or village, deep in a wild, untamed land, stood a tower. The tower was surrounded on all sides by hills, so that despite its height, a traveler would not see the tower until they were nearly upon it. A small footpath wound between the hills until it arrived at the building's smooth unbroken base. No front door broke the monotony of the tower's stone walls. The only opening the tower evidenced was a solitary window located on the topmost story.

"Come away from the window, Inuyasha," Kikyo reprimanded. Inuyasha gave up his tippy-toed gambit to see outside and toddled back to where the Priestess stood. "Help me put away the things I've brought you," she directed.

"Okay," the child agreed. "I can be a big help!"

"That's a good boy," Kikyo praised him, and gave him a pat on the head as he toddled past, dragging a sack of vegetables nearly as tall as himself. With much grunting and shoving, he managed to stow the sack on the bottom shelf of the room's largest closet. He took a moment to survey his work, before giving a satisfied grunt and returning to Kikyo's side. He cast a critical eye over the rest of the sacks the priestess had brought up with her.

"You brought a LOT," he noted. "How come there's so much?"

"I have to be away for an extra while this time, so I brought extra food for you," Kikyo explained.

Inuyasha's face immediately set into a pout. "Nooooo!" he whined. "I don't like it when you're gone! Come back sooner!"

"I'm busy, Inuyasha. You know I visit you as often as I can. Don't whine."

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he scuffed at the floor with a foot. "Okay," he muttered.

"Good boy," Kikyo again patted him on the head. "Now help me put away the dried meat."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come away from the window, Inuyasha," Kikyo called. Inuyasha lifted his head from where he'd rested it on the window sill and turned from the view outside to look at the priestess. Without further prompting, he began moving sacks of food into the pantry. The bags were still quite an armful for him, but he was now strong enough and tall enough to put them onto the third shelf up.

Inuyasha stole a glance at Kikyo, gauging her mood. She didn't seem particularly put out today, so he ventured the question he'd been pondering the past week. "So, where do you go when you leave here?"

"Here and there," Kikyo answered vaguely. "There are many people throughout the land who require my help. I go where I'm needed."

"Where are they?" Inuyasha queried.

"Hum...what do you mean?" Kikyo asked back.

"The other people," he clarified. "I've never seen anyone but you."

"That's good," Kikyo replied. "I picked this spot for you to live because it's far away from other people. It's safer for you, and safer for them. If you ever see anyone else come here, you must tell me immediately."

"How come it's safer?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"You're a little different from other people," Kikyo told him gravely. "You wouldn't understand them, and they wouldn't understand you."

"Oh." Inuyasha was still perplexed, but he'd caught the inflection in Kikyo's voice that said she considered the discussion closed. "Okay."

"That's a good boy," Kikyo patted him on the head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come away from the window, Inuyasha," Kikyo chided. Inuyasha was comfortable where he was, lounging on the windowsill with one leg stretched out and the other propping up an arm, but at the priestess's words he sighed and jumped down. He grabbed a sack of food in each hand and stowed the away in the pantry. "That's a good boy," Kikyo told him. His head was level with her shoulders now, but she still reached out to pat him. Her fingers bumped into his ears, and it reminded him of the question he'd been meaning to ask her.

"Kikyo, how come we have different ears?"

Kikyo nodded at the question. "That would be because I am a full human, and you are not."

"I'm not?" Inuyasha sounded astonished. "What am I?"

"You are a hanyou; half human, half demon."

"Oh." Inuyasha digested this new piece of information for a minute. "Well, you're a human...but, what is a demon?"

"A demon is a monster, an evil beast who attacks humans," Kikyo replied with a grimace.

"Oh," Inuyasha said with disappointment. Then a horrible thought hit him, and he couldn't help but voice the question. "Does that mean I'm evil too?"

Kikyo looked up at him sharply, her expression unreadable. Then she looked away again. She didn't answer his question.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come away from the window, Inuyasha," Kikyo rebuked. She was panting from the effort of having hauled two heavy sacks up the ladder. Inuyasha could see from his view out the window that there were several sacks still on the cart waiting to be brought up.

"I could help bring up the rest," he offered.

"No!" Kikyo's refusal was immediate and sharp.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Why not? I'm bigger and stronger than you now. I should be the one doing the hauling."

"We've been over this, Inuyasha," she reminded him. "It's not safe, not for you and not for others. You need to stay here. I don't want you leaving the tower. Not now, not ever!""

"That doesn't make any sense," he complained back. "I'm not planning to leave, just go down, get the sacks and come back up. You and I both know there's no one out there to hurt me, or for me to hurt." He continued on in a mutter, "And I wouldn't hurt anyone, anyway."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo warned, "I said no, and that's final!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha spent several days stewing over his latest conversation with Kikyo. Since he'd discovered he wasn't even allowed down to the base of the tower, his desire to go out and see more of the world had suddenly exploded. The truth was, he'd jumped down and explored the immediate area on multiple occasions. He'd always stuck close to the tower and returned quickly, but nothing bad had ever happened. Surely it would be alright to go out just a little bit, explore a little further afield? Kikyo was just being overprotective.

Kikyo didn't know about his explorations. She still assumed that since she hid the ladder when she left, he wouldn't have a way down. The guilt he'd felt over keeping his previous forays a secret from her had vanished the moment she'd forbidden him from ever leaving the tower. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut! Then he would have been able to go out without breaking any specific, stated-out-loud rules. He glanced at the window and was overcome with a flash of irritation directed in equal parts at himself and Kikyo.

"Forget this!" he said to himself suddenly. "I'm going out anyway! And I'm going to explore somewhere new, too!" One bounding leap carried him out the tower window. He landed in a crouch, then stood and bushed himself off, all the while grinning like an idiot. "Now, where to?" He looked around, and immediately his gaze was drawn towards the small path Kikyo always used coming and going from the tower. He'd often wondered where it went, and now he was going to find out for himself! He set out at a trot.

The path wound between hills, and the tower was quickly out of sight. Inuyasha felt a thrill run through him when he realized he could no longer see the home he'd never before left behind. His pace quickened.

Some instinct saved him, and he pulled up at the last second. An arrow, glowing brightly with sacred power flew past, skimming a light cut into his cheek as it went by. He let out a startled yelp and jumped backwards, spinning in the air to face the threat. Terror was replaced with dread when his eyes met Kikyo's over her drawn bow. Slowly she lowered the bow. Her focused expression was gradually replaced with one of rage. "Kikyo, I..." Inuyasha fumbled.

"Inuyasha," her voice was steely cold. "It's you. I didn't know you'd be out here. You nearly got yourself killed." She glared at him, and he dropped his gaze. Finally she spoke again. "I will be returning to your tower tomorrow. You _will_ be there."

Her tone brokered no argument. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, Kikyo," he whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was not at the window when Kikyo arrived the next day. Instead he huddled in a corner of the pantry, wishing he had a better hiding spot. Kikyo went through the normal ritual of hauling provisions up the ladder. When she had everything up, she called to him. "Come help me put these away, Inuyasha." Her voice sounded strangely normal, and it spooked Inuyasha worse than her fiery ire of the day before. He quickly moved to put the goods away. Once that task was done, Kikyo pulled out an ornate comb, and placed a stool in the middle of the room. "Come and sit," she instructed. "I'm going to brush your hair."

Coming from Kikyo the request was decidedly odd, but Inuyasha wasn't ready to anger her again just yet, so he mutely did as she asked. She began combing through his hair with long, even strokes, from the top of his head down to where his hair ended at the middle of his back. It tingled strangely, and he shivered. Several long minutes went by in awkward silence. Finally Kikyo set the comb down. "That should do," she stated.

Inuyasha stood up, and was surprised to feel an unaccustomed weight pulling at his scalp. He turned, and saw to his surprise that his hair was now significantly longer. It pooled in a large mass at his feet. Kikyo picked it up and began walking it out, smoothing and straightening it as she went. It went on and on. She circled the room four times before coming to the end of it.

"What is this?!" Inuyasha finally exclaimed.

"That comb has special power," Kikyo explained. "It made your hair grow long and strong. Nothing can cut it now." She pulled out a small knife and demonstrated. She sawed at the hair vigorously, but not a single strand broke. Inuyasha grabbed up a hank and gave a try with his claws. No luck.

"What did you do this for?" Inuyasha questioned, feeling confused and upset.

Instead of answering, Kikyo measured out a length of hair that went around the room about a time and half, then threw the rest of the trailing mass out the window. She bent down and gathered up a loop of hair near where it exited the window, then pulled an arrow out of her ever-present quiver and began imbuing it with her own power. Inuyasha drew back, remembering the arrow that had nearly gotten him killed yesterday. However, instead of pointing the arrow at him, the priestess drove the arrow through the loop of hair and into the wall.

"There," she finally spoke. "That's a sealing arrow. It will hold your hair fast to the tower, and since your hair can no longer be cut, it will hold you here as well. I've left you enough slack so you can move around inside. Now we won't have to worry about you being tempted to leave the tower again."

Inuyasha's heart sunk, and he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"That's a good boy," Kikyo patted him on the head.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Next chapter: The Monk.

I hope you'll look forward to it:)


End file.
